


Magnets

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Confessions of love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: "Patrick. One day I'm gonna marry you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I definitely know hat, and I'm definitely going to be trying to write more. My life has been busy, and so here's a quick little thing I wrote.

Dear God, he's gorgeous, and dear God, he loves him.

Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph, or just 'Trick' to Pete most of the time, is an utter angel and Pete just can't comprehend how Patrick doesn't see it.

He sings and it's like a symphony, he laughs and it's like the coolest drink of water. Pete's in love, so damn in love and Patrick can't see it.

Because like with most other things, Patrick is obvious. He's naive and gullible, and Pete feels bad tricking him, so he always has to apologize. 

He's short tempered and huffy, prone to loud yelling and fist fighting when Pete doesn't back off from a fight. He's not afraid to hold his own, not afraid to speak his mind.

God, Pete can't imagine a life without him, even if he has only known him for about four months. 

In fact, Pete can imagine a life with him, long and full with kids and pocket fences. And because he's Pete and it's Patrick, two halves of a whole, he tells him so.

"Patrick. One day I'm gonna marry you. One day we're gonna have kids and a house and a dog and we're going to be madly in love."

Patrick laughs, takes his hand. "I already am." He says, eyes sparkling with love and mischief and Pete can't believe he hadn't seen it before then.

And when they kiss it's like everything is complete, whole and good. PetenPatrick, together.


End file.
